


Good Tidings We Bring

by Petrichora_Vellichor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ...sort of, Christmas, Donatello Redfield Deserved Better, Episode Fix-It: s15e19 Inherit the Earth, Gen, Gift Giving, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Episode: s15e19 Inherit the Earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28297791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petrichora_Vellichor/pseuds/Petrichora_Vellichor
Summary: In which Amara returns Donatello's soul...for Christmas! :D
Relationships: Amara & Jack Kline, Donatello Redfield & Amara, Donatello Redfield & Jack Kline
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Good Tidings We Bring

When Donatello opened his front door on Christmas morning, he almost had a heart attack.

"Hello!" said Jack, raising his hand with a smile, and _that_ was fine, but next to Jack on the porch was—

"Holy _shit_!" Donatello yelped, slamming the door closed; he was about to push the couch up against it for good measure when he heard a sigh from outside, followed by a woman's voice:

"I told you this was a bad idea."

Oh God, it really _was_ her; Donatello would never forget that voice as long as he lived.

"He's just nervous," came Jack's response, sounding reproachful. "You _did_ eat his soul the last time you were here. Maybe Sam was right; maybe we should have called first..." There was a polite knock, followed by: "Donatello? Aunt Amara's sorry for scaring you. Can you please open the door? We're not here to hurt you, I promise."

Donatello hesitated; then he opened the door a crack. "What do you want?" he demanded, eying "Aunt" Amara who, despite what Jack had said, looked more bored than contrite. "I don't have any more soul for her to suck out, so—"

"Calm down, prophet," interjected Amara, raising a hand. "I've come to return what I took." She made a fist, and when she opened it, a shimmering, silvery mist flowed from her palm and into Donatello's open mouth.

And Donatello felt...he _felt_. The sudden rush of emotions was so great that he actually fell to his knees. "Holy shit," he murmured, this time dazed. His entire body was tingling; it was like his nerves had experienced a hard reset and were now all firing at once. "I...holy _shit_."

"Don't worry," said Jack soothingly, reaching over to pat him on the shoulder, "it's a lot at first, but it'll subside, and then you'll feel like yourself again."

Sure enough, a few minutes later, Donatello was able to get shakily to his feet.

Jack beamed. "Great!" he said, clapping his hands. "Also, Aunt Amara has something she wants to say to you." He turned to his aunt with a pointed smile.

Amara sighed. "My apologies," she said flatly. "I shouldn't have eaten your soul. It won't happen again."

Jack nodded, apparently satisfied, then turned back to Donatello.

It took Donatello a moment to realize what Jack was after, at which point he said, "Oh! Um. Apology accepted. Thanks for...returning it."

Jack smiled. "Okay, well, we'll let you get back to your holiday. Merry Christmas!"

He looked at Amara expectantly, at which point she rolled her eyes and added, "And a Happy New Year."

Then they were gone, and just like that, Donatello had his soul back.


End file.
